


The Old and the New

by HillandGlen



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillandGlen/pseuds/HillandGlen
Summary: The new settlers are ready for the Ridge. Fergus is to lead them there when a old friend is found.





	1. Regained

The wagons were just about ready. Four Families for the Ridge, all Ardsmuir men.  
Fergus was at the head of the line, last minute preparations being done.  
Marsali was standing alongside their own wagon, carrying baby Germain 

“So you are a Fraser” the woman next to her asked  
“ Of Lovat? “

“ My Husband is a Fraser, but no from Lovat, Broch Tuarach” Marsali replied shifting the baby into the other shoulder. 

Behind her she heard a sharp intake of breath. 

Turning she looked at an old man, tired and scraggy looking. 

“ Did you say Broch Tuarach “ he said with a gravelly voice, not much used 

“Aye” Marsali replied warily

“What is your Mans name” the old man peered at her. 

Marsali looked up the line towards Fergus. The old man following her look. 

“Fergus, Fergus Fraser” she replied 

The old man whispered “Fergus” then seemed to just sink, slowly. Marsali grabbed him with her free arm shouting for Fergus as she did. 

“ Marsali , “ Fergus shouted, alarmed and ran to her. 

“What is happening, who is this?”

He took the mans weight from Marsali and looked down at him. 

Suddenly he was pulling the man into his arms, crying and hugging him.  
Repeating over and over again “you are alive” 

Marsali looked on in amazement. 

Fergus and the old man pulled apart, although Fergus didn’t let him go. 

“What are you doing here my lad” the old man asked tears running down his cheeks.  
“I never thought to see family again “ 

“ I am collecting settlers for Fraser’s Ridge. We” he indicated Marsali and himself “ are not the only Fraser’s here”

The Old Mans face turned ashen. 

“ Jamie?”

“Oui, and Milady, she came back, she was living, here in Boston. All the time, she came back to us”

While this exchange was going on Marsali was looking from one to another. 

Now when the Old Man stood shocked to silence, Marsali turned to her Husband again. 

“Fergus, are you no going to introduce us ?” 

Fergus grinned broadly. 

“Oui, Marsali, this man is Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser. Milords beloved Uncle. 

Murtagh, this is my wife Marsali, and mon fils Germain. “ he touched the baby in his soft head. 

Murtagh smiled, “ your bairn!” “ you were but a lad, when I saw you last’ 

“ Milord and Milady will be overjoyed, to see you. “

“They are here? Murtagh asked looking around longingly

“No, they are on the Ridge, you will come with us? You will come? 

Murtagh looked around at the wagons and people. “ But lad you are taking Families, men who can work. I am a old man, I cannot work much. 

Fergus looked at Murtagh properly, he was old and worn, very thin and ill looking

“Mon Deiu Murtagh, you think Milord would not want you in his home ? He has missed you so much, almost as much as he missed Milady, when she was gone.  
You must come with us. You must be with your family. “ 

Murtagh looked down, a man who once was proud and straight was now broken by indentured and loneliness. 

Marsali took his hand. “ Please, Da will want you home. He has told me so many stories of you. He will be so happy 

She led him to the back of the wagon and handed him the baby climbing into the wagon bed herself. 

“Come” she said reaching to take the baby back from him and indicting the space next to him 

Murtagh climbed in, but didn’t release the baby, looking down at him in wonder. 

Fergus climbed into the front seat took the reigns, and pulled out to the Ridge. 

Claire looked up, she heard the sound of voices, she left her garden walking to Jamie who was chopping wood. 

“ Is that Fergus and the settlers?”

“ I hope so Sassanach “, he smiled at her

They walked to the top of the trail head.  
Watching the wagons climbing up. 

They saw Fergus stand up and wave from the wagon in the lead, “ I have brought you the new, and the old ‘ he shouted up to them. 

Claire frowned and laughed 

“What” she walked him as they came to a stop. 

“Mon Pere, “ he looked at Jamie, he had never called him his Father before although, Jamie had for long called him his son. 

Jamie looked into his eyes, and Fergus led him to the back of the wagon, taking Germain from Marsali handing him to Jamie. 

“ Grandpere, the new, “ he moved away from the back of the wagon reaching out for Murtaghs hand. “ and the old” 

Jamie looked up from the baby he was gazing at in wonder, into the eyes of his old mentor.


	2. Red haired thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire gets her hands on Murtagh.

Jamie came down from the stable, he had fed the beasts and bedded them down for the night. From the stable walk he could see Claire and Murtagh sitting on the porch, a sight he never thought he would see again. 

These two had been gone from him for so long, a length of time that had scarred him through. They joy he now felt was wonderous. 

His wife and his Uncle. 

He came down running his hand across Murtagh’s thin back and bending to kiss Claire’s head. 

“ Claire has been telling me all about your lassie “ Murtagh said with a smile.   
“ A Bonnie red haired lassie she tells me “ 

“ Aye, I wish we still had the photographs to be able to show you, but we lost them in the ocean.”

A look of bewilderment came over Murtagh and Claire explained what photographs were. 

“ She has the look of my Mother, “ 

A far away look came on Murtagh’s face and a gentle smile. 

They three sat looking out into the starlight, with their own thoughts of red haired women. 

A noise from the trail head came and Rollo came into view, Ian following. 

“Aye lad, was wondering when you would be back” Jamie called to him

Ian grinned “ ‘‘twas with John Quincy Meyers. We were looking for game up a bit. He looked enquiringly at Murtagh. 

“Wee Ian this is your great Uncle Murtagh” Jamie introduced 

“ Wee Ian “ Murtagh exclaimed   
“ one of Jenny’s Bairns!” 

“Aye her youngest, and the one who has given her the most grey hairs” Jamie told him laughing

“ Uncle Jamie!” Ian interjected blushing red.   
“ Why would you tell my good uncle that now! “

Murtagh laughed out loud.   
“Like your Uncle now are you “ 

“Just like his Uncle” Claire affirmed laughing too 

“Now, I want a good look at you Murtagh, come inside and off with your shirt “

Murtagh looked at her affronted “ My shirt! Lassie I’ll no be taking my shirt off in front of you!” 

It was Ian’s turn to grin” I should ne argue with her Uncle Murtagh. “ you’ll no win” 

“You are terribly thin Murtagh, and I want to give you a thorough examination. “  
Claire told him ignoring his flushing face

“Claire is a proper Doctor now, Murtagh, even more skilled than she was” Jamie told him. 

Murtagh looked at Jamie beseeching “ but” 

“Aye I’ll be coming with you “ Jamie said as Claire took Murtagh’s hand and led him inside. 

He suffered Claire to help him take off his shirt, the crimson rising up his chest to his face all the while. 

Claire rolled the piece of parchment she used and listened to his chest. 

“Mmmm,” she frowned. She then tapped his chest and palpitated his stomach. 

Jamie couldhardly keep a straight face as Murtagh became more and more embarrassed. 

“ Well your heart beats a bit fast, and your breathing is a bit ragged” she diagnosed 

Jamie roared with laughter “ Tis not to be surprised Sassanach, poor mans mortified. “

Claire laughed too. 

“Nothing to worry about, that proper food and a good rest won’t cure. “

“Rest! I can still pull my weight now lass” Murtagh admonished tetchly. 

“I’m not to be a burden on you”

Jamie squeezes his shoulder, “ You will never be that now Uncle, and if Claire says you need food and rest, that is what it is to be. Time will come when there will be things for you to do” 

Murtagh muttered under his breathe about not being that old yet. 

He looked up under his beetling eyebrows to see them all smiling at him. 

And his heart lurched, a sight he never thought he would see again. 

His Lad.


	3. The Bringing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Murtagh talk of the past

Jamie and Claire, were up, Claire making breakfast and Jamie seeing to the animals, before Murtagh woke the next morning. Claire has insisted he sleep in Ian’s trundle near the fire, Ian quite happy to go out to the herb shed to sleep. 

“You should have woken me lass” he admonished her as he sat up rubbing his white beard. 

“You needed to sleep “ Claire said with a smile. “Go wash, and see Jamie, he’s outside. Breakfast will be ready in a minute. “

Murtagh pulled on his breeks under the covers, found his boots and went outside. Seeing Jamie coming down from the goat pen, he used the privy then went to meet him. 

“How are you this fair morning “ Jamie said looking up at the blue sky. 

“Aye, I’m rested lad”

They leaned against the fence around Claire’s garden, looking out over the valley. 

“Fergus tells me you have 10000 acres. A Laird you are in fact now lad”

Jamie smiled. 

“Aye, with 6 families in 3 cabins, and a lot of work still to be done to have them all in their own and store cupboards full before the winter comes.   
It gets cold, with the snow deep here in the Ridge.   
Still we have a few months till then” 

“Young Marsali, she told me she is Laoghaire’s lass!   
Not taken after her mother then. Strong lassie that one. “ Murtagh said with a look at Jamie 

“Aye, Aye that is one that knows her mind. Wanted Fergus and nothing was going to change that.   
Did she tell you how they came to be married. ?”

He grinned wryly. 

“Oh aye, she also told me you were married to her mother, when Claire came back. “

“Aye, that was a mistake. “ Jamie blushed. “ I shouldn’t have done it. Jenny wanted me to na be lonely. I should have known better. Was a wee bit of a stramash when it all came out” he said sheepishly. 

Murtagh raised his eyebrows. With a Fraser look. 

“ A wee bit?”

“Aye weel “ Jamie grinned. 

They both looked at each other and laughed. 

“And England ? Fergus you were there for 7 years? “

“ Aye, was not so bad. I was with a good family, made some good friends, “

“They treated you well then”

“Aye, Aye, I could’ve come home after 3 year”

“But you stayed?” Murtagh asked perplexed 

Jamie’s eyes took on a deep look. 

“Aye, well there was little money at Lallybroch. Ian and Jenny were hard enough to feed the bairns without me as well. Staying at Hellwater I could send a little money. “ 

He swallowed “ and then was Willie”

“Willie, who is Willie? “

Jamie looked him in the eyes then back out over the valley and quietly with emotion, told him about Willie. 

When he finished Murtagh put his hand in his shoulder. 

“This John Grey, he looks after your lad well?” 

“Oh aye, he writes now, telling me how he is. How he is doing with his lessons and such. “

Murtagh nodded “ you have no be so lucky in the bringing up of neither you lad or lass, but you seem to have done well with the bringing up of Fergus, and you have wee Ian. “

Jamie smiled “ Aye, and I wouldn’a be without either, although Ian and Jenny has the bringing as well “ 

Murtagh grinned at the thought of his niece. 

“Wee Jenny would have had the making of them” he agreed. 

“Wee Jenny” Jamie grinned, “ she wouldna thank you for that title, her being a Granny 5 times over “

Murtagh laughed, “ Well she, as you will always be Wee to me”


	4. Generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out where Murtagh has been

Claire called them in for breakfast, Ian following them in as well

Once sat, with patriarch served and bannocks and honey on the table, Claire sat down as well. 

“Murtagh, you were so tired last night, we didn’t want to ask, but where have you been ? 

Murtagh slowly chewed his bannock, then set aside his spoon. 

“ Yea, ken I was taken here, from Ardsmuir? “  
They all nodded murmuring aye. 

“Well my indenture was sold to a man living in Virginia, I went there, mainly working with the horses and ploughing and such. It wasnae such a bad time. It was just me and the boss man and his wife, we were all of an age you ken. They had nay bairns, but we rubbed along. 

My indenture was for 14 years, but after 5, well the woman, she died from influenza, Aye we were all bad from it. After that Master (I was to call him that) well he just gave up, took to the whisky. Gutrot stuff it was as well. He didnae last long. 

So I took maself off into the wilderness, trapped, kept maself alive yer ken. Didnae want to come into the towns, my indenture wasnae up. 

I lived like that, having friends amongst the Mohawk, ‘‘twas a good life. “

He stopped here and drank some coffee. Ian jumped in. 

“With the Mohawk! They didnae scalp you then ? “ he said reverently

Murtagh laughed “nay lad, we rubbed along. I had a little hut, it was all I needed 

But then last winter I took a cough in my chest. Could nae hunt or trap much, the cough got worse, had to go see a Indian healer in the end ‘twas so bad. She helped, cured it she did “ he smiled at Claire “reminded me of you lass” 

“But after, Well I was tired, and feeling the wanting of my own kind. I had heard at the trading posts, that there was a Scots a plenty around Wilmington, so I made my way there.  
That’s when I heard Marsali say about Fergus, and well here I am “

He looked around the table smiling. 

Jamie returned it, thinking he had never seen his Godfather, with a smile, or talk as much, in the days before Culloden. 

“And now, you have a home amongst us again”  
Claire squeezes his hand. 

Clarence braying outside announced the arrival of Fergus, Marsali and the babe. 

“ Hello the house” Marsali called as they came in sight through the open door.  
Ian stood and retrieved two more cups, pouring out coffee for them, and Claire took the baby from Marsali, cooing over this new addition to the family. 

“Are we to start laying out the new cabins today?”  
Fergus asked. 

“Aye, aye, if we are to have the Families in their own and provisioned by winter, “ Jamie nodded 

“ Good” Marsali himpfft  
“I’d no want to be sharing my home with two other families all winter. I know you are particular about us all washing and being clean, Claire, but it’s only now, with the smell in my wee cabin, that I appreciate it“ she wrinkled her nose and made a Scottish noise 

“ And God da, “ she turned to Murtagh, who started at the name, then blushed furiously.  
“ You could be doing with a dip in the river yoursel “ 

“MARSALI” came in unison from Jamie and Fergus, horrified. 

But Murtagh just nodded to her, “  
Aye lass, I think you may be true.” 

He looked to Claire, “ I’ve nay other clothes tho. “ 

Ian got up, rummaging, finding and spare shirt and breeks. 

“ I will show you the way God da, I want to find all about the Mohawk”

Claire put a hand on his arm and said quietly. 

“ Dont let him go to deep, or for too long, it is cold in that river, and the current is strong near the middle. “

She handed him a linen towel and soap, and he followed Murtagh out. 

“ And you my lass, “ she turned to Marsali with a mock frown, can sew the man a new shirt. You are the better seamstress “ 

Marsali grinned impishly. 

“ Aye, alright. Now” she turned to Jamie. 

“ Where are you going to put these other cabins Da?”

Jamie brought out the survey map, and he and Fergus settles to deciding. 

Claire looked down at the baby, still on her lap. 

“ Jamie, how old is Murtagh ? She asked 

Jamie looked up, thinking. 

“Well he was older than my Ma, and Da, but not by much, I don’t think. He must be over 70 now tho. “

“Why”

She smiled again at the sleeping baby, “ just thinking of the generations”

They exchanged a look, thinking of their own addition to the generations, missing her both.


	5. Family Traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murtagh finds a job.

Jamie, Ian and Fergus went out, to meet the new settlers, to find where the new cabins would be, to see how much land would need clearing and such. 

Murtagh got up to follow them. 

“Ah now no you don’t” Jamie told him. 

“ If I have you clearing land as yet, Claire will have my guts for garters “  
He said 

Murtagh riled up “ I’m no so old I can’t do a days work” he glared at Claire. 

“ Nobody said you couldn’t. But we need to provision these families.   
You have lived by hunting and trapping. I thought you could take some of the younger ladies from the families. Get them laying trap lines, fishing, hunting. “ Jamie mollified 

Murtagh still looked at him suspiciously. 

“Look if you don’t do it, it will have to be one of the younger men. And they don’t have your care to it” Jamie glared at him. 

Murtagh made a Scottish noise and growled as he stumped outside.   
Jamie looked to Claire and grinned. 

“ Aye a good idea no, keeping him busy but not wearing him out so much “

He tried to wink, then followed Murtagh out. 

Later that day as Claire went from the cabin to the chicken pen, she saw Murtagh, high up on the Ridge, a gaggle of young boys trailing him, much as Jamie, then Fergus had before them. 

Hearing a noise she turned to see Marsali coming. 

“ Hello my bonnie” she said smiling at the baby. 

“ I’ve come to find God da, to see if he could be a helping me. Fergus is out leading the mules, and he canna use a spade anyway wi’ one hand.”

“I was thinking to ask if he would help with my wee garden. If it was a bit bigger would be better. “ 

Claire looked at Marsali thoughtfully

“ You know that would be a good idea. He is out hunting a trapping with the middle boys, the ones too old for playing, too young for building. Teaching them to set snares and the like. But he could also be in charge of setting out the kitchen gardens for each cabin. His little gang can clear the stones and clean the plot. I will have a word with Jamie. “

“Aye, if he is a Fraser, he will be proudful of working his way”  
Marsali nodded “ he’ll not take kindly to be told to rest”

“No your right he won’t “ Claire agreed 

“And nor should he, he’s a bit in the thin side, will need to feed him up, but he is fit enough, and as tough as old boots. “

“You ken him well Claire?”  
Marsali asked sitting to feed the baby

“Oh goodness yes, Murtagh was the first I met when I came “ she stuttered and stopped

“When I arrived in Scotland” she finished lamely. 

“ And when Jamie was taken by the British. Murtagh and I went looking for him.   
He saved my life in Paris too” 

She thought back to the taciturn, grim man of then. 

“ He has mellowed more, I think, he is more open. I’ve never seen him show so much emotion”

Marsali looked up tears in her own eyes 

“Aye. When he saw Fergus in Wilmington, he was awash in tears”

“Fergus was a terror to him, in France and on the road in Scotland, in the rising” Claire’s face clouded as he thought back to that time. 

“ But they were also great friends”

“Fergus has been a telling me “ Marsali laughed. 

“If this wee one gets up ta half what his Father did, I will be grey by 25 “

Claire raised an eyebrow, 

“ He may have Fergus as a Father, but he has you as a Mother. He will do. “


	6. Coming Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The settlement grows

6 months later. 

Claire stood in the porch and stretched. The sky was blue and although it was still cold, she looked towards the small cabin Jamie and Ian had built for Murtagh. 

It was only big enough for his bed, a table chair and hearth. But it was somewhere if his own hen the cabin got full and noisy. 

She was going to the chicken coop for eggs for breakfast, when she saw Murtagh coming from the coop carrying the eggs. 

“You are looking for your breakfast then “   
She said with a smile. 

“Aye, and a bit of bacon to go with it ? “ he asked hopefully. 

“Sorry, but there are a few venison sausages left from the deer you got last month. “

“Ahh lass then that will do “ he stroked his long white beard thoughtfully. 

“Is Jamie still to go down the mountain today? “

Claire nodded “ yes, we need more people and Geordie Chishum knows of a blacksmith who is looking to settle. Jamie wants to see him, see if he will fit, and whether we have enough furs to trade for a forge. “ 

“Aye weel I Hope so. We got a fair few dear, and those two bears. And the wee laddies caught all manner of small things” 

They went inside to breakfast. Jamie was readying things to take. 

“Is Young Ian going with you” Murtagh asked 

Jamie shook his head 

“Nay, I’m leaving him to start breaking the ground near the river, we need to get some barley in. “ 

He turned to Murtagh 

“ I was hoping you would come with me, I’m to stop off at River Run, to see Auntie Jocasta, I thought you may like to visit with her”

Murtagh nodded slowly, a far away look in his eye. 

“It’s a long time since I saw Jocasta MacKenzie, she was not but a young lass then”

“Aye, I would like to go visiting “

They set off after breakfast. Taking the wagon, furs, hides and honey that Claire sent along. 

That night they stopped in a meadow, making camp and Jamie went to catch supper from the river. 

He came back, as Murtagh had got the fire going and handed him two big trout. 

“It’s a bit like collecting the rent for The Mackenzies” Jamie joked, 

“Aye, Tis been a few years since we slept under the stars together.” His Godfather agreed. 

“ And even longer since we did it in peace. “ Jamie’s said thoughtfully. 

“There was always the English, Randell, or the Rising to contend with before “ 

Murtagh grimaced. “Or a Mackenzie”

Jamie laughed. “ Aye that’s true, mind I’ve Mackenzie in me, my Mother being one”

“Your Mother” Murtagh told him strongly. “ was the best of the Mackenzies. The was more the daughter of Anne Grant, than Jacob Mackenzie. Anne Grant was as lovely as her daughter” 

“I don’t remember my Grandmother” Jamie said. 

“Had the red hair, did Anne, just like her daughters, and you” Murtagh told him. 

“ And like Brianna” Jamie said with a sad smile. 

“ What I would give to see her just once. “ 

“Aye, would I too” Murtagh agreed.


	7. Barrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for Barrels, Blacksmiths and daughters

Murtagh saw her first. He had gone to the Coopers, for barrels that Claire wanted, Jamie to see the Blacksmith. He had just got back and was loaded them onto the wagon, when she stepped out from behind it. 

He stopped. Still. 

She crossed the road and went into the tavern opposite. 

A girl, dressed like a man. Dressed like Claire, when they went looking for Jamie. 

A girl with wild curls, the colour of fire. 

He followed, standing in the doorway. His eyes became used to the light and he saw her at the bar.   
She was talking to the landlord. 

“ How can I find my way to Fraser’s Ridge “ she asked the landlord. 

“ Ahh now, that be difficult. Not many knows where that be. Seeing that it’s newly settled” 

The landlord informed her. 

“ I can take yea” Murtagh said. 

The girl turned, she looked him up and down. 

“ You know where it is? “ she asked excitedly. 

“Aye, Aye I know where it is “ he replied dryly. 

He looked at her with a wry smile in his lips. 

“You will be a surprise to your Mother and Father, lassie”

“What ! Who do you think I am ?” The girl asked. 

“Well if I’m not mistaken, your name would be Brianna, and ye would know a thing or two about standing stones” 

The girl gasped open mouthed 

“ How, how would you know that ! “ 

her face had gone white. 

“Well now my lass, the first time I saw your Grandmother Ellen, well it’s like looking at you now “

He laughed out “ But she wasn’t wearing breeks. Although I have seen your mother in them. “ 

“You know my Mother? “ Brianna was shaking, with excitement, with fear, and with shock at that this man seemed to know who she was, AND knew about the stones. 

“Oh aye, I have known your Mother since before the Rising”

“Please, what is your name ?”

“ Murtagh “

“Fitzgibbons Fraser” she finished for him. 

If she had gone any whiter he swore she would faint. He reached out and took her arm. 

“ Come on lass, outside into the fresh air” 

He lead her outside and sat her a top a barrel by the wagon. He pulled out his flask and offered it to her. 

“ A wee nip will do you good “ he told her. 

She took the flask took a swallow and winced as it hit the back of her throat. 

“ What is that! “ she gasped when she could speak. 

“That will be what they call for Whisky here” he grinned evilly. 

“ Murtagh” came a call. 

He turned to see Jamie heading their way. Brianna turned too and this time he really did think she would faint, and she swinged another swallow. 

“ Good god Murtagh are you giving that lad, that gut rot!” Jamie said. 

Then stopped. Still 

“Oh my God, sweet Jesus in heaven”

He dropped onto the other barrel staring at her. 

He then looked at Murtagh 

“ Where, how, what “ he spluttered

“You are James Mackenzie Fraser”   
She whispered. 

He nodded not able to speak.   
Then tears slipped down his cheeks. 

“Brianna”


	8. Home, Safety and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking each other in, and taking Lizzie to River Run.

Jamie took her hands 

“Oh my babe, how, why are you here?”

“To see you of course, and Mama” 

Brianna looked wildly around. 

“ Is Mama here? “

Jamie shook his head

“ No Ghraidh, she is on the Ridge “

He reached out then, as to touch her, then shyly held his hand in the air. Brianna looked up at him, and took it, pulling herself up and into his arms. 

Mama had told her, that he was home. That he was safety. That he was love. 

And she was right. After all the long journey, the horror of the stones, the leaving of Lallybroch, that awful sea journey, Roger, having to go on without him, Bonnet. 

Here in her Fathers arms was home and safety and love. 

“Ye are no here alone Lass, are ye ? “ Murtagh asked. 

Brianna pulled herself free, a look of alarm on her face. 

“ oh God, Lizzie” she exclaimed 

“Who is Lizzie?” Jamie asked 

“Lizzie is my Friend, well maid servant, Uncle Ian and Jamie wouldn’t let me come without one” she stated pulling herself away and heading up the street. 

She stopped short and looked back at the two men. 

“ Will you come with me ….. um Fath….. “ 

What was she to call him ? Murtagh came to her aid. 

“Da, are Fathers, we call them Da, in the Highlands”

“Of course, that is what my cousins call Uncle Ian “ she smiled. 

“ Ian ! You’ve been to Lallybroch ?” Jamie exclaimed 

“Oh yes, but I will tell you all about it later. Lizzie is not well and I don’t like to leave her long alone. “

She shot off down the street to a boarding house, the two men following in her wake. 

“ I wanted to get her to Mama, as soon as I could, she will be able to help her “ Brianna said sitting in the bed beside a shivering and sweating small girl

To the two men she looked but a bairn, although Brianna told them she was 14. 

“Aye she would I’ve no doubt, your Mother is a rare healer, but she is ten days ride away yet. “

Jamie said shaking his head. 

“ No, Tis to Auntie Jocasta we must go, she is but a few hours away. Her healer may be able to help, then we can head for the Ridge. “

While Brianna and Jamie, packed up and settled the bill, Murtagh made a space in the wagon bed and carried the poor child down and made her comfortable. 

Father and daughter, sneaking peeks of each other, smiled shyly in wonder when they caught one another’s looks. 

Jamie, wanting to drink her in, wanting to see Claire’s face when she saw her.  
God Claire! She would go mad when she saw their Bairn. 

A huge grin spread over his face. 

“ What is it? “ Brianna asked puzzled, looking to see if she had done something to produce the grin

“I was just thinking, your mother, when she sees you”

A identical grin appeared on Brianna’s face. 

“She will laugh and cry” she said 

“ and say Jesus”

“Roosevelt “

“Christ” they both finished together.


	9. Lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach Jocasta's

Jamie has sent a boy ahead, with a message to Jocasta that he was coming. He didn’t mention the others

She was waiting on the porch when they arrived. 

“Nephew” she called and beatific smile on her face. 

He stepped down from the wagon and took her hand. Gently kissing her in the cheek. 

“ Tis not Claire you have with you, Tis not the sound of her” Jocasta said turning her head to where the other two were getting down. 

“ No Auntie, I bring you two others, one of the old and one of the new”

Murtagh moved forward and bowed formally, Ulysses speaking quietly behind her, being her eyes to what was happening. 

“Jo Mackenzie, Tis a many a year, since I have seen ye” he said 

Jocasta started, “ Why that voice is but familiar in my past, but, but” she was desperately trying to place it 

“Murtagh” Murtagh began

“Fitzgibbons Fraser” Jocasta finished. 

“ Oh my word, Murtagh, I thought I was but the one left if our generation “

She reached for his hand, clinging desperately to it. 

“No, but I fear tis, only you and me both Jo lassie. “

“Lassie!” 

“Well I’ve certainly not been a lassie for far two long “

Tears in her eyes, she smiled tremblingly. 

“Aye well, you were always the lass, traipsing after the rest of us, as we tried to shake you off” he laughed. 

With out letting him go she turned back to Jamie, who had moved back to stand with Brianna. 

“ so this is the old, what if the new?  
Would this be Fergus’s child?”

“ No Auntie. Germain, he is on the Ridge. “

He took Briannas hand and laid it in Jocasta’s”

“ This” he swallowed hard, still unbelieving, although he had spent all the journey with her hand held in his and his eyes upon her. 

“This is my child, my daughter, Brianna” 

Jocasta , dropped both, Murtagh and Briannas hand, and they flew to her mouth. 

“Your child, your child! Why, why did you not tell me you had this child”

She reached out again, putting her hand to Briannas face

“ She is so the look of Ellen, Jo, that you would be thinking it was her standing before ye” 

Murtagh told her. 

“ Hello, Auntie Jocasta” 

Brianna murmured as the blind lady traced the lines of her face. 

“Where did you come from? “ Jocasta asked. 

Jamie jumped in. 

“Boston, by way of Lallybroch. Seems that Brianna, did not receive our letters to say we were here in the New World, and we, not the ones that told us she was to come to us in Scotland. “

“Ah. I see. So you have had a long journey to see your parents” she asked quizzically. 

“ Yes, Auntie, Oh!” She suddenly thought of Lizzy lying in the wagon still. 

“Lizzy ! Auntie my friend Lizzy, she is ill in the wagon. “

Jocasta raised a finger and Ulysses moved down to the wagon, took one look and called out orders. 

Jamie carries the girl inside and Phaedra was called for. 

Later, after Lizzy was ensconced in a warm comfortable bed, a tea of Jesuit Bark given, Brianna left her to sleep, and went to find her Father. 

Father! That felt so strange, to say, even in her mind. 

Jamie was stood at the head of the stairs. 

A look of great tenderness on his face, as he listened to the murmur from below. 

“Ah there you are lass” 

“ I was listening to Auntie, and Murtagh, twas like listening to my own parents.  
Jocasta sounds so much, alike to your Grandmother Ellen” 

“ And you, my beautiful daughter, look so much like her”  
He held his hand out, and she placed her own in his, he clasped it in both of his and just stood looking at her in wonder. 

“ I never thought I would see this sight, since I sent your mother back through the stones, I had dreamt of you, always, not knowing, if you be a boy, or girl, or if you and your Mother lived even. 

Then she came back to me, and brought news and pictures of you. Telling me all of what I had missed. 

And now, now you are real, and standing here” 

Tears poured down his face again. 

She reached up and wiped them away with a handkerchief. 

“ and do are you” she slowly smiled, reached up and kissed him on the cheek, the hugged him hard.


	10. AND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to the Ridge part 2

Two days later, Jamie and Brianna, leaving Murtagh to bring Lizzy when she was fully recovered, set off for the Ridge.   
Jamie was looking forward to the journey, to spend time with his daughter, to find who she was.   
And the find out who this Roger Wakefield was! 

Brianna had explained he was the historian who had helped Claire find him, but he had a feeling, he meant more to Brianna. And he needed to know if he was good enough for his daughter, or he would be making sure that he would be seeing her again ! 

“So you came through the stones by yourself”

“Yes, Mama has this theory that you had to have somebody in the other side to go to, to get to the right time. I only had Roger in that side, so I didn’t tell him I was going. I left a letter with Fiona, she is a friend of Rogers. She took me to The Stones”

“So she kens, about the stones then?”

“Yes, she is the caller at the stones on my time. “

Jamie looked puzzled, but motioned her to carry on. 

“ anyway I went through and made my way to Lallybroch, and stayed with Auntie Jenny and Uncle Ian. They helped me get on a ship, and then Lizzy and I have been making our way up the coast 

“ you must have been a shock to your Auntie Jenny. We had told her about you, but had said you had stayed in Boston. “

“ I know, I had to spin a yarn about then” she grinned. 

And this Roger?” He asked again. 

A soft look came over her face. 

“ I hadn’t seen Roger since the spring. We rowed, and he went back to Scotland, when he came to see me.  
Then he telephoned me” 

she saw the look on his face 

“ That is the thing your mother tells me, can make your talk to someone in another country. “ he shook his head “ we will come a long way from now till then. “ he smiled 

“ yes, well anyway he telephoned me, to tell me that the book I had bought him in North Carolina, mentioned Fraser’s Ridge. I went to North Carolina again. I found you and Mama in the newspapers.   
So” she raised her hands “ I came “ 

He squeezed her hand “ and very glad I am you did, BUT who is this Roger? “ he asked for the third time 

“ Well, he found out I had gone, went mad at Fiona letting me go and not telling him. So followed me. He found me in Charleston. “

“AND”

“Well. I was so shocked to see him, and so pleased, I had felt so upset by our row, and I so wanted to ask Mama what I should do. But he was here. And that meant we couldn’t get back. “

“So we decided, I would come to you and Mama, and he would go get some jewels, he knew where he could get some see “ she said earnestly

He was watching her face as she told him, and as much as she looked like his Mother, like her own mother her face showed her feelings. 

“AND”

She pursed her lips, and dropped her head, peeping under her eyelashes.   
“Well, we, well he asked me to marry him in my time. I said no and we argued. I wasn’t ready, I didn’t want a marriage like Mama and Frank, I wanted a love like Mama had for you. I knew I loved Roger, but I wanted to be sure”

She looked out into the trees. “ and thinking I didn’t love him, he still came after me. See he loves me like Mama loves you. “

“And you love him like I love your Mother” he said quietly. 

“Yes” she said simply. 

“So you will marry him?”

“We were handfast in Charleston, before he left “ Brianna admitted. 

Jamie looked at her in surprise. 

“Handfast!”

“Yes, well we couldn’t find a priest, and well once I had made my mind up, I didn’t want to wait to , well to be with him” she admitted, the blush red to the roots of her hair 

Jamie looked at her astounded “you mean ?”

“Well yes” she squirmed 

“Isn’t it time we set up camp” she changed the subject. 

But Jamie wasn’t leaving it there. “ You handfast to, to give him your” he exploded 

Brianna jumped down from the wagon. 

“Yes, and why shouldn’t I, “

“You played the whore!” He was so angry 

Brianna swung round to face him, hands on hips. 

“ I wanted to sleep with him yes! I wanted to before. He wouldn’t unless we were married. “  
She stamped her foot. “ you are just like him! Bloody Mackenzies! “

“Mackenzie, you said his name was Wakefield, or is this another man! “  
M  
They faced each other, the Fraser fuse going. 

Finally Jamie stomped off to get water and Brianna started a fire. “ 

They ate their cold supper in silence. 

After Brianna pulled her cloak around her. 

“Wakefield is Rogers adopted name. His Fathers name was Mackenzie, when Mama did his family tree, he is descendant of Douglas Mackenzie and Geillis Duncan”

Jamie started. “ Douglas! So he is my cousin ?” 

“ Yes, but many generations different. “

“Aye, Aye, “ he said thoughtfully. 

Then “ why did you not wait, till you could marry right, before a Priest, with Roger asking me first “ 

She sighed, “ because of many things, because, I wanted to marry him before we parted, because I love him and didn’t want to wait and … “ she drifted off, a look of fear coming over her face. 

“ Brianna, What is it ?”

She sighed again. “ In Charleston, there was this man, he, he, wanted me, he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Roger knew him, it was him he has gone to get the jewels from.   
This man, well We married to keep me safe”

Jamie nodded, “ that is a reason I understand. I married your mother for much the same reason. Although I had loved her from the moment I saw her”

“ who is this man, is he likely to follow you? “

I do t think so. His name is Stephen Bonnet “


	11. Chasing a pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Brianna make it come

“Bloody Pig!”

With the broom Claire was chasing the white sow, back into her own, which she had got out of yet again. 

Ian was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, watching her. 

“Don’t just sit there on that damn horse, help!”  
Claire yelled at him

Ian went to slip down when he heard the sound of horses and wheels coming up the trail. 

He stood up in his stirrups and looked down the path. 

“it’s Uncle Jamie” he called to her. 

Claire abandoned the pig, to go where she wished and ran down to the trail head.   
Sure enough, it was Jamie and Brianna she thought. 

Then stopped. Still

Brianna. Jamie and Brianna. 

She was seeing things. 

And feeling things. 

Because what she was seeing was hurtling towards her and wrapping her arms around her. 

She still couldn’t move. 

Then, then the world began to spin again, and she moved and held on for dear life. 

“Bree, Bree Oh Bree” she could say no more. 

Jamie came, wrapping both his lasses in his big arms. 

Bree squashed between her Father and Mother, finally felt what home was really like. 

“But what, why are you here” claire finally got out. 

“ I found out where you were, and I needed to see you. I needed to ask your advice” Bree told her. 

“ You can’t through the stones, to ask my advice ?” Claire laughed, tears streaming down her face. 

Bree grinned “ well sometimes only a mother’s advice will do “ 

Ian has climbs down from his horse, and come to them. 

“ And who is this ? “ he asked confused. 

Jamie grinned from ear to ear 

“ This my lad, is your cousin Brianna” 

Ian gaped. 

“ You remind me of your Da,” she told him. 

“ You have been to Lallybroch. “   
Ian and Claire said in unison. 

“ Yes, oh I have so much to tell you. But first, Ian your Mother sent this, “ and she reached up and kissed his cheek. 

Ian turned crimson then grinned. 

“Murtagh has stated at Jocasta’s, Brianna maid has the shaking sickness, so he has stayed to bring her along later. “ 

Jamie told them. 

“And how did Jocasta take to seeing Murtagh again. She did know him before didn’t she ?”Claire asked  
not letting go of Bree’s hand as she led them into the cabin. 

“Oh aye, left them reminiscing of before I was a wee one. “ he grinned. 

Looking at his two lasses, he took in a huge breath, realising he hadn’t really breathed right since he had seen Brianna sat with Murtagh, till now, now she was here with both of them.


End file.
